MultiForce: The Beginning
MultiForce: The Beginning A ship flies through space until it comes to a complete stop in front of the planet known as Mobius. “Oh looky a planet, now what is its name again?” A purple alien in the form of an echidna presses a button on the arm of his chair. A hologram with the planet’s information pops up and the alien’s eyes scroll down reading. “Mobius eh?” The alien lets out a small chuckle. “Let the games begin. Intern descend on the planet so that I may broadcast my presence!” A computer beeps and starts lowering the ship. As it got closer to the planet civilians looked up staring at the UFO. The Alien pressed another button on his chair, disrupting the signals of Tv’s ,radios and other electrical devices. The Alien’s voice and image appears. “HELLOOOOOO! Is this thing on? *Ahem* Hello there members of this planet, my name is the Game Master and I run a game show of epic proportions! I have graced you all with my presence to look for worthy challengers. So.. shall we begin?” The Game Master let out a insane laugh as civilians started to disappear. Civilians screamed and ran as the others mysteriously disappeared. ( Let your characters have a reason on how they ended up on this Mobius.) Participants * Brudikai222 (Host) * Trisell Chronos (Participant) * Jaredthefox92 * Silverknight01 * Classicspace101 Summer the Fox "And now one more left!" she said, nearly complete with her daily watch over the planets with life in the galaxies. "Wonder what I can do once this is all over... maybe clothes shopping, I need a new look..." As she thought of this while travelling through space. almost forgot Mobius!" As she got in the same galaxy as Mobius, she was too concentrated on thinking to herself to take her normal path with the most suns in the way, to get the most energy possible. She was now within the solar system, and as she got closer she noticed a foreign ship. She decided to stay back a bit, and watch what was happening, not knowing if this was a good or bad thing. Cyrus the Fox (Kid) Mobius prime, 3245, Great Diminsional War Era. '' '' '' Young Cyrus got home from his fourth year elementry school for the day. The young lad had a fun and yet busy day that has left his mind full of knowledge, and pain as he had to think about too much. Now he would go home to see his mom, but he wanted to take a nice walk to relax and get some fresh air. As the boy walked down the street however his foxy ears twitched as he heard the buzzword 'game', at this he thought there was an advertizement of a new videogame, of no doubt he comtemplated asking his mother for in reward to good grades.This excitement however soon ceased as he saw a gigantic vessle lowering above the city and scarring everyone. "What's going on?" The boy asked rather scared himself. Axel the Hedgehog Axel sat on his chair back at his base when the broadcast from the Game Master came on. "He's back?!" Axel got up and tightened his scarf. "Guys Im heading out the crazy echidna is back." He called to his guild no received no answer. He just shrugged it off and went to the hangar to get his plane to leave Nimagi. Issac the Lost: "Praise the sun!" Issac said as he stared at the sun, but then when the ship blocked out the sun Issac felt sad. "hey! Who blocked out the sun!" he shouted and then notices whats happening and gets out of view. "what is happening? is this some sort of event? I need to find out" He looks around to find a way to get the ships attention without getting teleported. Zazzy Mace ''Earlier that week.. In Prime Zone. Zazzy was knee deep in chunky swamp water. The greenness of the water was just as disturbing as the overall smell of the bog. The currently-not-so-blonde cat was wading onto the shore, fur clumped with mud and tinged faintly green from the algae film on the surface of the water. "Ugh! At least I can take a bath when I get home." She sighed. Not even making an attempt at cleaning the mud off her leggings. Suddenly, the wind had picked up overhead. Glancing up, Zazzy immediately noticed a weird ship flying overhead. "Uh. Why on mobius is that...-''" Before she could even finish her sentence, the kitty suddenly vanished from the muddy shore. Leaving only her boot prints behind.. Rin A brief blink of red filled a section of the sky as a dark grey hood floated still in the air. She glanced about the planet, noticing the vast terror. It didn't take long to locate the chaotic event in place, and so immediately she started toward the source. Jailrush The Hedgehog Jail was gambling at a casino as always,on a roulette wheel. And he was betting not much over 50$. 5 people gathered around the wheel, their chips aside. The roulette wheel spun and the ball was rolling around the wheel. Jail had bet on red, and covered some numbers. Thinking, "Aw crap, this isn't worth it." When all of a sudden, a man suddenly shouts, "$200,00 ON BLACK!" The roulette wheel kept spinning as Jail got a sense of hope. When the ball landed in a slot, Jail covered his eyes. What he noticed is a huge ship sound on top of the casino. Jail instantly ran outside of the casino to see if there was actually a ship hovering above the building. What he heard was true, and Jail yelled, "WOW! AREA 51 IS CA-" Jail was interrupted mid-sentence, and Jail was nowhere to be seen. The Game’s Set Up Citizens screamed and ran as the others started disappearing. The Game Master got up and walked through his ship. “Time to go greet our new contestants!” The Game Master said with glee. The captured civilians fell into giant Cages as the Game Master entered the room. “Welcome contestants, allow me to re-introduce myself. I am the Game Master, host of several intergalactic game shows, and wanted criminal in 5 different star systems. BUT who cares about that, oh I guess your wondering how can I get back home. Please Mr. Game Master let us go boo hoo hoo. Well I’ll tell ya, all you have to do is beat my game. I must warn you though, I hosted thousands of games and I never lost once. So are you ready for some FUN FUN FUN!?” The Game Master lt out a laugh as he teleported to the show stage and the cages unlocked. '''(NOTE: If you do not become involved within the first official two days of this event (By the end of Wednesday) and you can't remain consistent, you'll have to wait to join up later as there are too many involved users and characters to hold back for long.) Start (Please have your character introduction written before roleplay-replying so we can make sure none of the intros don't work.) Issac decides to try to get into contact with the whoever is in the massive spaceship. So he shoots a few arrows at the windows with a few sniper bolts "HELLO!?" Jail gets seemingly teleported to the ship along with Issac. "Oh god no! I was gonna win $200,000 dollars! And what even is this place?!" Issac looks at Jail in confusion. "I am asking the same thing, But I just wanna go back to praising the sun." He says and fires another crossbow bolt at the window of the room the game master is in. Meanwhile Cyrus just stood there below in the city starring with his child like curiosity. As the ship came into view Axel leaped off his plan smacking into the glass screen of the control room. HIs plane crashed into the ground exploding. "My plane! My baby I'm sorry! Damn I forgot to put it on auto pilot. I can fix it, I can fix it, I can fix it." He repeated to himself. Axel punched the glass. "GAME MASTER!" He yelled. "Axel? Is that you?" Issac asks. "Hey Issac, what are you doing in my universe?" Axel said pulling himself through the broken glass surprisingly not hurt. "Well I was going to look for new recruits, but I stopped to praise the sun and then I ended up here" Issac replied. Meanwhile far out in space, Summer was starting to put together what she was seeing, assuming that whatever was going on was not normal. She slowly headed towards Mobius. The hooded girl circled the area a few times before closing in on the top of the ship's head, placing a hand to judge the density. "So no one is going to ask why are we all teleported here in the first place?" Jail asked. "Maybe I should call my mom about this." The boy said as he just was in there in the city still.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:40, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Jail found a wall, ran against it and performed a backflip. "Sorry guys, needed to get that off my chest." ".... Ok" Axel said fixing his goggles. "Hey, Axel, could you explain what the heck is going on?" Issac asked. (Needing a response to the density of the ship's top here. ~Trisell) ( I don;t know how I would respond to that.) The Ship's metal exterior generated extreme heat to the touch almost like shield of fire. "Well for one this Alien and I had several battles before so to me, him kidnapping people is nothing new but civilians being capture is new." Axel said walking around the room. "Hes dangerous, he can warp reality to his will. We have to play his game and win or outsmart him some how. Its better to beat his game cuz outsmarting him is very very VERY difficult." "That sounds like a challenge Axel. He's really that dangerous?" Jail had a sense of worry. Issac: well, im sure I have something to counter some of his tricks, I think. (Just need to know how dense the top of the ship is, as in how deep the top layer is before a hallway or open area is.) The ship's mental wasn't very dense like it was made from thin wood. Maybe the ship was damaged before and the wood was placed there as a cheap way to repair it. The hooded girl quickly acted to teleport inside to a inner hallway. Trisell Chronos 06:42, February 23, 2017 (UTC) "wow, poor work I say." Issac says. "Well we have to find the civilians before they get on stage." Axel said walking to the exit before the doors shut. "Well Well WELL We have a few rats infesting my ship." The Game Master said while on the stage, the civilians made their way on. More doors around the ship closed. " I know how eager you all want to play my game but you'll have to wait so how about going back!" '''''Inside the ship..Zazzy wandered outta her cage. Looking a bit dirty and smelling pretty gross. "Eh. HEY!" She yelled down the halls. Voice bouncing off the walls.Silverknight01 (talk) 17:06, February 23, 2017 (UTC) "omg! its a purple enchinda!!!" Issac said and started to laugh. Finally at the ship, Summer began probing the wall with her hand, seeing if she could phase through the wall or not. "Thats the alien I told you about!" Axel said glancing at Issac. "Im sure you fought giant monsters before, you of all people should know not to judge something on its appearance." (Jared needs something for his character to do) The hooded girl picked up on Zazzy's voice, immediately rushing forward toward her. Trisell Chronos 21:05, February 23, 2017 (UTC) (The Game Master is about to abduct more people maybe by chance his character will as well.)(There ya go) (deathstroke here, anything you have to say about Summer attempting to phase through the ship?) As the Doors shut the exterior of the ship had a force field around it. preventing anything from getting in. "Now all of you who are not part of the contestants. I command you to leave!" The Game Master said and the intercom shut off. Axel found himself outside of the ship. "Wha?!?" Zazzy cocked her head around at the sound of footsteps. "Oh! Someone's here.." She muttered, wandering down the direction she heard footsteps coming from. Silverknight01 (talk) 02:57, February 24, 2017 (UTC) The hooded girl waved as she neared Zazzy. "You know what all this is?" Trisell Chronos 03:15, February 24, 2017 (UTC) A whirring noise was heard near Zazzy and Rin, the sound of sliding metal. "well, yeah I have fought giants, anyways so how do we beat him again? do I use fire or lightning?" Issac asks. "Niether!" The Game Master snapped his fingers, Issac and Jail found themselves outside the ship next to Axel. It seems he used his powers. "oh, well that new." Issac says. "I could perhaps use a red eye orb to invade him and combat him." he then says. Oh look, another force field, Summer thought to herself. Let's see how strong this one is, she said as she began punching at it, initially suppressing herself so she doesn't risk hurting any kidnapped civilians. The field stretched back at the punch, remaining sturdy to keep from breaking in a flexible form. Summer gradually increased the power in her strikes, her physical punches now becoming pyrokinetic. Axel ran to his broken plane. "its ok baby daddy is here! I'll put you back together!" Axel picked up the broken pieces. "Axel, we have problems that are of more concern than the plane!" Issac says. (Please use the signature system so we can keep track of who has replied, people. ~Trisell) The fire didn't seem to affect the field, but fissures of energy were starting up as it was straining against the pressure Summer gave off. Summer decided to give it one more strike as she cracked her knuckles and punched it with more than thrice the amount of force than before. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 10:15, February 26, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah. I got captured. This is The game master's ship.." Zazzy replied. Crossing her arms . Ears, perking up to the weird machine noises. "Hey. Do you hear that?" Silverknight01 (talk) 13:31, February 26, 2017 (UTC) (Has no idea how to do that -Brudikai) Axel Ignored Issac. "Ye-" The walls of the ship began opening up within the hallways, double-barrel-mounted cannons portruding out and immediately firing rapid rounds of some high-concentrated red energy. Rin immediately jumped forward toward Zazzy, two blades growing out from her arms to cut off the nearest cannons and shield the both of them. Trisell Chronos 19:02, February 26, 2017 (UTC) With a large fissure of energy, the shield degraded just as a built-up blast of electricity was shot up at Summer to retaliate. "WHOOOOA!" Zazzy gasped, Rolling out from under Rin, and zapping one of the cannons off its post. "Sheesh!" Silverknight01 (talk) 19:19, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Teams Category:Major Roleplays Category:Canon Stories